the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
PES
PES is an acronym for Physical Employment Status or PULHHEEMS Employment Status. It is a grading system originally devised by the United Kingdom's armed forces to determine the suitability of deploying military personnel for combat and in other vocations. It has been adopted and modified by several Commonwealth countries including Singapore, New Zealand and Australia. Once an individual in military service has undergone a PULHHEEMS assessment, he receives a score. In the Royal Air Force (RAF), the score is called the MES, which stands for "Medical Employment Status." In the other branches, the score is the PES, which stands for "PULHHEEMS Employment Status" or "Physical Employoment Status". This PES is used to determine whether the soldier is "employable in full combatant duties (in any area) in any part of the world" or if they must remain away from the combat area, or within a specific geographic limitation. Sometimes it may be used in determining whether they are unfit for all duties. In the UK, A PES grade of P2 is excellent, that of P7 is very poor, and P8 is unfit for duty. MES determines the suitability of personnel for posting in the air, on the ground, and in different climates. Thus, a fully fit RAF serviceman will be graded A1G1Z1 rather than P2. Conversely the Royal Navy, which includes the Royal Marines, makes no distinction between postings at sea or on land. Singapore has modified the UK's PES grading categories and designated them with alphabets from A to F instead of using numerals. =Categories= PES A PES A (L1) Fit for full Basic Military Training (BMT) and for all combat vocations. PES B PES B (L1) Fit for full Basic Military Training (BMT) and for most combat vocations. All PES A and B1 designations are followed by the L-Code (Land Deployability Code) as follows: L1 – Fit for all field duties including frontline duty. Can be deployed in Manoeuvre vocations and be involved in direct combat. PES Bp Fit for obese Full BMT (applicable to obese recruits). PES B2 (formerly called C1) - Fit for some combat vocations. Required to take IPPT but can be excused up to 2 static stations in IPPT. PES B2 grading will be followed by the L-Code (Land Depolyability Code) as follows: L1 – Fit for all field duties including frontline duty. Can be deployed in Manoeuvre vocations and be involved in direct combat. L2 – Fit for most field duties. Can be deployed in Manoeuvre vocations of Brigade HQ level units and above, and/or Combat Support vocations in frontline units of Battalion and above, and/or Combat Service Support vocations at all echelons. L3 – Able to bear firearms and operate in a field environment. Can be deployed in Combat Support vocations of Brigade HQ and above, and/or Combat Service Support Vocations at all echelons. PES C Fit for combat service support vocations. (Modified BMT) PES C is further subdivided into: PES C2 - Do not have to take IPPT for NSF/ NSman, except regulars who are required to take Alternative Aerobic Fitness Test (AAFT). PES C9 - All servicemen not required to take IPPT. PES C grading will be followed by L-Code (Land Deployability Code) as follows: L2 – Fit for most field duties. Can be deployed in Manoeuvre vocations of Brigade HQ level units and above, and/or Combat Support vocations in frontline units of Battalion and above, and/or Combat Service Support vocations at all echelons. L3 – Able to bear firearms and operate in a field environment. Can be deployed in Combat Support vocations of Brigade HQ and above, and/or Combat Service Support vocations at all echelons. L9 – Able to bear firearms and protect themselves, others and property. Can be deployed in Combat Support vocations in Main Support Area, and/or Combat Service Support vocations of Brigade HQ and above. PES D Temporary unfit for grading and pending further review. PES E Fit for administrative duties only. PES E1 - Able to participate in simple observance parades and LIFE activites. PES E9 - Unfit for any forms of physical activities; field duties/exercises. PES E grading will be followed by the L-Code (Land Deployment Code) as follows: L9 – Able to bear firearms and protect themselves, others and property. Can be deployed in Combat Support vocations in Main Support Area, and/or Combat Service Support vocations of Brigade HQ and above. PES F Medically unfit for any form of service. =Upgrade or downgrade of PES= (From an administrative point of view). Downgrade to PES C/D/E A downgrade to a certain PES status means that owing to the soldier's medical condition, he is no longer fit to be deployed in his current vocation. It may be permanent or temporary. This means that he will be transferred to a vocation that suits his new PES status. 1.) Vocation reassignment is done by the SAF and not choosen by the soldier. 2.) Vocation reassignment depends on PES grading. 3.) Vocation reassignment will also mean you can be re-depolyed to another formation, unit or camp altogether. Upgrade from PES C/D/E For: Enlisted as PES E or Temp PES E Status PES E Upgrade to PES A, B or C will mean a re-vocation. You will be required to take your BMT in accordance to your PES status (in Tekong). And subsequent Re-vocate to your new vocation. PES A/B/C Downgrade/Upgrade BMT Recourse This section is applicable to those who downgraded or upgraded to any of the PES A/B/C 1.) If the person completed and PASSED his BMT course then dun need to recourse liao. This applicable to those who downgrade/upgrade after BMT. 2.) If the person completed but FAILED his BMT then recourse is a must. This is regardless if he is downgraded or upgraded. As long as u neber pass ur BMT u have to redo again. Of course in accordance to ur PES status. 3.) If the person OOC during BMT and downgrade. Then yes, u must go for recourse. Yes, even those OOC just before the POP. No choice. This is because, u neber complete and pass ur BMT. 4) PES C Need to do Reservist? Yes. 5) PES E Need to do Reservist? Maybe, if need. Put on Reserve Holding List (RHL) / Mindef Reserve (MR) / Stand down =See also= *PULHHEEMS *Gay men in the Singapore Armed Forces =References= Category:LGBT articles Category:General articles